


Belonging

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [126]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S7 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Orpheus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Teal'c listened with an indulgently paternal smile adorning his usually impassive face as Rya'c talked of his mission with Bra'tac. They walked at a leisurely pace around the Alpha site perimeter; the early morning sun weakly beaming down on them. Teal'c had arrived from the SGC the day before to check on the progress of his son's, and his mentor's, recovery from their ordeal at Erebus as slaves. They had been rescued the previous week, after Daniel Jackson had remembered that during his last days as an Ascended Being he had witnessed Bra'tac and Rya'c being captured.

His dark eyes ran over his son's cropped hair; the faint hint of bruises that still marked Rya'c's cafe latte skin; the way Rya'c carried himself with pride. He felt a new surge of relief that Rya'c was alive and relatively unharmed. He was uncertain what he would have done if he had found his son dead at Erebus. He let the thought drift away. It was useless to dwell on something that had not occurred, Teal'c mused as he continued to listen with half an ear to Rya'c's story.

He was just pleased that the SGC had agreed to mount a rescue operation to save his mentor and his son despite the issues over his own prowess Teal'c had been struggling with at the time. He had believed his physical capabilities had been compromised because of using tretonin, the drug that kept him alive in lieu of a symbiote. He had felt all too keenly the loss in his strength, speed and stamina; had questioned himself as a warrior. His mentor Bra'tac had helped him put his new physicality into perspective. A warrior was more than brute strength; a warrior was passion and spirit. Teal'c once again rejoiced in being free of his symbiote.

'...and you are not listening, Father.' Rya'c accused him lightly.

Teal'c gave a half-smile acknowledging the truth in his son's words. He stopped and gazed at his son who halted a step away, surprise on his young face.

'Father?'

Teal'c straightened as he held his son's gaze firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You have achieved much, Rya'c. Your mother would have been very proud of you.' He paused. ' _I_ am very proud of you.'

Rya'c flushed red; his dark eyes shining with pleasure at the praise. 'Thank you, Father.'

Teal'c smiled. He squeezed Rya'c's shoulder and let his hand fall away as they resumed walking.

'And what of you, Father?' Rya'c asked challengingly. 'Are you recovered?'

Teal'c slid him a look, both approving and chiding. 'I am well.' He let a smug smile emerge briefly. 'I am free'

Rya'c beamed at him. 'Then you are Teal'c again.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'I was not aware that I had ceased to be Teal'c.'

'Does Teal'c not mean strong, Father?' Rya'c responded cheekily.

'You have been spending too much time with O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured. Or perhaps given the linguistic play on words; Daniel Jackson.

Rya'c laughed. 'Do you have to leave so soon, Father?'

'I must return...'

A shout from the camp drowned out Rya'c's reply and they both took off at a run to see what had happened. A Jaffa lurched drunkenly, yelling abuse and waving his arms at two Tok'ra, one of whom was holding his jaw and sprawled in the dirt. Teal'c stormed up and simply punched the drunken Jaffa in the face; he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Teal'c turned in time to see the fallen Tok'ra push away Rya'c's hand as his son went to assist him. Teal'c resisted the urge to respond angrily but motioned for Rya'c to attend to the knocked out Jaffa instead.

'He is from Erebus.' Rya'c confirmed. Some of the new Jaffa were struggling to adjust to their freedom and the presence of the Tok'ra at the Alpha site.

Teal'c inclined his head and returned his attention to the Tok'ra. 'Are you injured?' He asked stiffly.

'My symbiote will heal me.' The Tok'ra said shortly.

'Thank you for your assistance,' the second Tok'ra, a woman he recognised as being called Lelma, replied. 'I'm afraid he took our offer to show him back to the accommodation tents badly. Will you require assistance in getting him to the infirmary?' She gestured at the Jaffa on the ground.

'We will not.' Teal'c replied evenly.

Lelma nodded. 'Then you will excuse us?'

Teal'c nodded.

Rya'c sighed and shook his head at the Jaffa. 'This is not the only incident with the new Jaffa and the Tok'ra since we arrived back, Father.'

'That we are allies is a difficult concept for many on either side to accept.' Teal'c noted. He stooped and lifted the Jaffa onto his shoulder as though he was a sack of food. 'Let us get him to the infirmary.'

At the infirmary, Teal'c said goodbye to his son, leaving him with the Jaffa and knowing Rya'c would be vigilant in ensuring the Jaffa received attention. He made his way swiftly to Bra'tac's tent. He was unsurprised to find Bra'tac breakfasting with Jacob Carter, the father of Teal'c's team-mate, Samantha, and the host to the Tok'ra symbiote, Selmak. The two men had formed a friendship since the Tok'ra had taken refuge at the Alpha site.

'Teal'c.' Jacob raised his tin mug in greeting. 'You joining us for breakfast?'

'I cannot.' Teal'c said regretfully. 'I do not have time before my return to the SGC.'

Bra'tac tucked his cloak closer and frowned at him. 'Has something occurred, Teal'c?'

'An incident between a Jaffa from Erebus and one of the Tok'ra.' Teal'c stood as though at attention, his hands clasped behind his back.

Bra'tac exchanged a resigned look with Jacob. 'This is the fourth such incident since we returned from Erebus.'

Jacob grimaced. 'Fifth.' He sighed. 'And it was all going so well.'

Bra'tac gave a chuckle. 'But we do not need another Ashrak to bring us together again, hmmm?' He gestured at Teal'c. 'We will take care of this matter, Teal'c.'

Teal'c made a small bow, acknowledging the wisdom of both older men in his gesture. 'If you will excuse me,' he murmured, 'I must make my way to the Stargate.'

'I will walk with you.' Bra'tac declared with a brief look toward Jacob who nodded his acceptance of being deserted for a time.

Jacob motioned with his mug again. 'Send Sam my love.'

'I will convey your message to her.' Teal'c confirmed. He followed Bra'tac from the tent and slowed his own pace to allow Bra'tac to comfortably walk beside him.

'You seem...recovered.' Bra'tac noted carefully.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. He stopped and turned back to Bra'tac. 'And in your debt, my old friend. You have protected my son well on your travels.'

Bra'tac harrumphed. 'I told you I would ensure Rya'c's safety, did I not?'

They stood by the DHD as the Stargate lit up chevron by chevron. The wormhole exploded out and settled into a blue shimmering puddle.

Bra'tac smiled. 'Perhaps we shall spar when you visit next.'

Teal'c tried hard not to look as pained as he felt at the suggestion. Sparring with Bra'tac was always an exercise in whatever lesson his mentor felt his student needed to learn. 'Perhaps.' He conceded out loud. He grasped his mentor's forearm briefly with his own. 'Until next time, my old friend.'

Bra'tac held on when Teal'c would have pulled away. 'Next time, Teal'c. After all,' he said slyly, 'I believe there is the matter of 'you letting me win' to resolve.'

Teal'c felt his heart sink but outwardly he gave a confident nod. Bra'tac released him and Teal'c walked away towards the wormhole, wondering how much practice he could conceivably fit into his schedule and how many Marines he could convince to spar with him.

o-O-o

'Jonas!' Sam smiled as the picture of Jonas finally came into focus on her computer monitor. She checked the clock. She had twenty minutes before she was due in the meeting for the 'gate diagnostic overhaul.

'Sam.' Jonas grinned at her and she absently noted the differences in his appearance since the last time she had seen him. His hair was growing out of the short cut he had favoured on Earth. The Kelownan style was much longer and she knew he had only cut his hair to fit in with the soldiers around him on base. He was wearing Kelownan clothes too; a grey pantsuit that fitted him really well - had he lost a few pounds? And there was one other noticeable difference...

'Hey, you're not wearing your sling!' Sam smiled at him. 'All healed?'

'Yes,' Jonas said, 'although for the record that's the first and last time that I am ever stepping in front of a staff weapon hit.'

Sam's smile widened. 'So, how's it going on Kelowna?'

'Good.' Jonas said. 'The science team they gave me is great; really talented. One of them is just fantastic.' He blushed a little and Sam figured he had a crush on whoever it was.

'I take it the fantastic one is female?' Sam teased.

Jonas gave a rueful smile and ignored her. 'You wouldn't believe how many projects I've taken a look at over the last month, and some of them have real promise in terms of defensive capabilities.'

'That sounds good.' Sam said, surprised at the twinge of envy that rocketed through her. She wasn't truly the least envious of Jonas. Really. The Kelownan had been forced back to his planet to keep the peace between the three warring nations there and the Kelownans had given him the science department both as a consolation and a way of keeping control over him. It wasn't a position to envy. So why was she envious?

'Sounds like you're having fun.' Sam said wistfully.

'Yeah, I am.' Jonas's face creased ruefully. 'When I'm not stuck in the Council meetings because believe me they are the complete opposite of fun.'

Sam sympathised with him. Stargate Diagnostic Overhaul Meetings were her equivalent not-fun thing to do. 'So,' she said, shifting the focus of their discussion, 'you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yes,' Jonas leaned forward, looking down the camera so earnestly that Sam immediately missed his presence at the SGC all over again, 'I guess you heard that we decided that we should take a look at the crystal that was found at the warehouse rather than simply hand it over to Earth.'

Sam grimaced slightly noting his use of the word "we." Clearly Jonas was realigning himself with his own world. Which wasn't surprising. He belonged there after all.

'Now, I promise: we will share what we find,' Jonas continued, 'but I need your help to even get started here.'

'You want me to send you the instructions on how to interface your technology with the crystal.' Sam realised.

'I know it's a big ask given the circumstances but I could really do with your help.' Jonas said.

She sighed and nodded. 'It'll take me a couple of days to pull something together and I will need to confirm permission with General Hammond.'

'That's OK.' Jonas smiled at her. 'Believe me, I'm grateful for any assistance you guys can give me.'

'You'll owe me.' Sam warned him.

Jonas nodded. 'I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll arrange to dial back in a couple of days for the instructions. Say hi to everyone for me.' He waved goodbye. The screen went blank.

Sam switched the monitor back to her notes for the upcoming meeting and grimaced. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the clock. The Colonel would almost be at the 302 test site in Nevada if he was on schedule. She pressed her lips together as resentment trickled back through her.

He got to go to Nevada and see the 302 live fire exercise; she got to sit in an interminable meeting about the 'gate diagnostics.

It wasn't fair.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath at the whine in her mental voice. She should be used to it, Sam mused ruefully. After all, the Air Force had chosen the Colonel to be fly the 301, and although they'd received no orders about the seating for their flights in the 302 she was certain that the Colonel would have been the Air Force's choice then too. She wanted to wholeheartedly believe it was because he was the senior officer and simply a more experienced pilot, but she couldn't shake the certainty that it was because she was a woman and one more considered a geek rather than a pilot to boot.

Wasn't that the reason why she had been delegated to the overhaul?

'Samantha Carter, you're an idiot.' Sam said slowly and softly into the silence of her lab.

She had been the one who had taken the 'gate diagnostic overhaul idea to the General when they had swapped the original Stargate into place after Anubis had successfully destroyed the other one. She had been the one over the course of the past year to convince him that spending a million dollars replacing their current system would in the end save them billions. It was her idea. And normally, she would be thrilled to be playing with the 'gate; that was the whole reason why she'd gotten involved with the Stargate programme in the first place.

Only somehow, somewhere along the line it had stopped being fun.

The thought shocked her into stillness.

She had fun, Sam thought defiantly.

She did.

It was just that the overhaul couldn't quite compare with seeing the 302s in a live fire exercise. That's all it was.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with being disappointed that she wasn't spending time alone with the Colonel while they travelled back and forth to Nevada. It wasn't like anything would have happened even if she had gone along with him. He didn't think about her that way. And she shouldn't be thinking about him that way either. She grimaced. If only it could be so easy to move on from her feelings...

A knock sounded on her doorframe interrupting her chain of thought, and one of the 'gate technicians stuck his head into her lab. 'Major...'

'On my way.' Sam said with determined cheerfulness. She picked up her folder and went to join the meeting.

Fun, Sam reminded herself; this was fun.

o-O-o

Jack stepped out of the back of the air conditioned car and was immediately swamped by the heat of the Nevada desert. He grimaced, grateful for the aviator sunglasses that kept the sun out of his eyes and made him look cool because if the camouflage version of the BDU, stripped of the identifying insignia of the SGC, did absolutely nothing to actually keep him cool at all.

'Command tent is to your left, sir.' The Airman who had driven him all the way into the middle of Nowhere gestured toward the brown tent a few yards away.

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement, wished again that he had his team with him and marched off. He found the man he was looking for within moments; General Kerrigan. The General was in charge of training for the Stargate programme and his current focus was the first batch of F302 pilots that would join the Prometheus when it returned from being repaired on Tagrea.

Kerrigan straightened as he saw Jack approach and they snapped off salutes briskly.

'General.'

'Colonel.' Kerrigan smiled. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Glad to be here.' Jack lied easily. Because he loved being in a desert in the middle of Nowhere. Loved it.

Kerrigan's smile widened as though he knew the truth and gestured at him to follow. 'I understand Major Carter is otherwise occupied?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack confirmed. Carter was in the midst of planning some necessary overhaul of the Stargate computer system which he didn't understand and didn't want to. 'She was disappointed she couldn't make it.'

Which was true; Carter had been disappointed that Hammond had insisted the overhaul project had been delayed enough. If Jack was being completely honest with himself, her absence was possibly another reason why he wasn't too thrilled to be there despite his own love of flying and his commitment to the F302 training programme.

'Maybe we should get the Asgard to clone her.' Kerrigan quipped.

Jack smiled tightly but didn't reply. The whole subject of cloning was something he really didn't want to think about regardless of the benefits of having more than one Carter. He searched for a neutral topic. 'So, how's the training going, General?'

'See for yourself.' Kerrigan stopped at the edge of the make-shift runway the Air Force had constructed and pointed up, into the clear blue sky.

Above them, a number of 302s weaved and dived as two groups fought it out in a live fire exercise. Jack took the binoculars that Kerrigan handed him and took a moment to admire the flying skills on show; the sight of so many 302s in the sky. It was an awesome sight; a true spectacle that took his breath away.

Carter really should have been there to see it, Jack mused as he lowered the binoculars. 'Sweet.'

Kerrigan grinned at him, another knowing glint in his eye. 'I'll give you some footage to take back for the Major.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack said brightly. He motioned up at the show. 'Billings and Mitchell are leading the groups?'

'As based on the top scores from the simulator results.' Kerrigan confirmed. 'Shall we take a look at the incoming flight data and see who really wants to be squadron leader?'

Jack would have preferred to remain watching the aerobatics but he nodded. He glanced up again and felt another twinge of disappointment at Carter's absence. He ruthlessly shoved it away and turned to follow Kerrigan back to the command tent.

o-O-o

Daniel frowned at the various leaflets that covered his central bench. He picked one up and moved it further up the line before shuffling another one further down. He pursed his lips and reversed the decision abruptly. His fingers tapped against the top paper thoughtfully.

The sound of a throat being cleared by his door had Daniel glancing briefly over to his left.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

The single accusatory lift was enough to prompt Daniel into remembering he had been due to meet his Jaffa team-mate for kel no reem...his eyes darted to the clock...an hour before. Whoops. He smiled chagrined.

'Sorry, Teal'c, I got caught up with...' he waved a hand at the central bench.

Teal'c moved forward to examine the leaflets more closely. He clasped his hands behind his back. 'Are you considering purchasing a house, Daniel Jackson?'

'Yeah.' Daniel rubbed the back of his neck as he slumped down on the stool. 'I mean, at first I thought about an apartment again but then I realised I always choose apartments, you know?' He folded his arms over his chest, sending his green BDU shirt askew. 'I thought it was maybe time to get serious and, uh...' he motioned again towards the leaflets.

'I see.' Teal'c murmured in a voice that told Daniel he really didn't but the Jaffa wasn't going to press him for details.

'A house has always seemed so permanent.' Daniel explained. He gave a rueful smile. 'After Sha're died and I bought the apartment it seemed like a compromise; I was buying not renting but it was just an apartment and seriously?' He gesticulated. 'I didn't give it a thought when I...' he pointed at the ceiling in lieu of saying 'Ascended.'

Teal'c inclined his head in understanding.

'Now, though...' Daniel shrugged, knowing that Teal'c was aware of his recent epiphany that he felt like he finally belonged somewhere; that he was doing something important; that meant something.

Teal'c took another step forward and perused the leaflets with renewed interest. 'Have you determined which abode you wish to select as your new dwelling, Daniel Jackson?'

'Yes.' Daniel answered. 'No.'

He grimaced as Teal'c's eyebrow moved upward again.

'Not really.' He admitted. 'I've been trying to sort them into some kind of order but...' he stood up and pointed at the leaflet closest to the edge of the bench; the furthest away from him, 'that's my least favourite and this,' he tapped the one closest to him, 'is my favourite but it's right across town and then I keep coming back to this one which is only a few blocks away from Sam so would be good from a proximity perspective for rides and just, you know, and then,' he picked up the one he had been contemplating when Teal'c had arrived, 'this is in the same neighbourhood as Janet but I'm not sure I want something with so much land and...' he sighed. 'It's complicated.'

Teal'c looked faintly perturbed. 'Perhaps you should ask Major Carter to assist you. She is experienced in such matters.'

'Right.' Daniel remembered how all of SG1 had gotten involved with Sam's search when she had decided to buy a house. His stomach growled hungrily. 'Snack?'

'I believe a snack would be timely, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c agreed solemnly, his dark eyes twinkling.

'We'll leave a note for Sam.' Daniel suggested. Their team-mate had been buried in meetings about the 'gate all day.

The mess was almost empty. Daniel chose a slice of vanilla cake and a coffee before he slid into an empty chair opposite Teal'c, who had chosen a substantially larger selection. Daniel thought momentarily about Jack as he dug into the cake. Jack had grumbled about having to go to Nevada but Daniel figured Jack would only be grumpy about it until he got there and was distracted by the cool F302 stuff. Daniel personally had more sympathy for Sam locked her in her interminable 'gate meeting. She had also grumbled to Daniel about not going to Nevada. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the team-mate present.

'So are Rya'c and Bra'tac settling back in at the Alpha site OK?' Daniel asked, scooping up some more cake.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed, his face brightening at the mention of his son and his mentor. 'They do not intend to spend long there before returning to their search for more warriors to join our cause.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose a little. But he guessed the mission was too important for Bra'tac and Rya'c to let their months in a Goa'uld prison camp as slaves put them off for long. He swallowed the dessert and washed it down with his coffee. 'Is Bra'tac recovered enough?' He mused out loud. The older Jaffa had been close to death when they'd rescued him after running out of his supply of tretonin.

'Doctor Fraiser has confirmed he is once again at full strength.' Teal'c paused. 'As am I.'

Daniel hid his smile by taking a drink. Teal'c had definitely fully embraced tretonin again since the rescue mission. Daniel frowned as a stray thought flitted through his thinking. He set the mug down and looked over at his friend.

'Teal'c, have you ever thought about living off base?' Daniel asked.

Teal'c looked at him strangely. 'It is not allowed, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel figured that Teal'c thought Daniel didn't remember that although Daniel had remembered everything from his life before Ascension even if Ascension itself was just a big blur of nothingness. Something else tickled the edges of his thinking but he pushed it away to focus on Teal'c.

'Oh, I know that,' Daniel replied, 'but have you ever thought about it?'

'I have not.' Teal'c answered eventually.

'Because it's not allowed.' Daniel stated.

Teal'c inclined his head.

'What if it was allowed?' Daniel asked, shifting to lean forward over the table.

Teal'c looked at him, bemused.

'Look, the reason why it's not allowed is because you're Jaffa, right?' Daniel expanded excitedly. 'You carried an infant Goa'uld and that was a concern because of obvious reasons - namely the symbiote attempting to take a host.'

Teal'c tilted his head.

Daniel gestured at him excitedly. 'But don't you see? You don't have the symbiote anymore. You have tretonin.' He smiled. 'Maybe you could live off base!'

'The thought had not occurred to me, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c admitted.

'Well, I guess we would have to get it approved still because you're not completely, um, human even without the symbiote, but I'm sure General Hammond would be willing to vouch for you.' Daniel stopped suddenly as Teal'c's evident lack of enthusiasm broke through his own. 'Ah, that is if you want to live off base?'

Teal'c pushed aside his empty plate and reached for his juice. 'I have not considered the matter, Daniel Jackson.'

'But you _might_ want to consider it?' Daniel probed carefully.

Teal'c studied him thoughtfully. 'The base provides sufficient accommodation for my needs but I admit...I am curious.'

'So you'll talk to Jack about taking it to General Hammond?' Daniel checked.

Teal'c bowed his head.

'Great!'

'What's great?' Sam slid into the seat beside Teal'c with an audible thump. She looked vexed as she set the glass of blue jello in front of her.

'Teal'c's thinking about asking permission to live off base.' Daniel hurried out.

Sam's face brightened immediately, losing the pinched lines around her face and mouth. 'Really?'

'I have agreed to give the matter some consideration.' Teal'c said mildly. His gaze slid to Daniel. 'Daniel Jackson is considering purchasing an abode.'

'Really?' Sam turned back to Daniel as she spooned up a chunk of jello.

'Yeah,' Daniel waved a hand at her, 'thought it was time.'

'Well, if you need some help...' Sam offered. 'Been there, done that.'

'Thanks.' Daniel said sincerely. 'Actually I was thinking about arranging some appointments this weekend when Jack's back so we can all, you know, help me choose.'

Disappointment drifted in and out of her eyes at the mention of Jack's assignment. 'Have you heard from the Colonel?'

Daniel shook his head. 'You?'

'No.' Sam pouted a little although Daniel figured she would hit him if he ever pointed that out to her. 'I've been stuck in the overhaul meeting all day.'

'How's that going?' Daniel asked bravely.

Sam glowered. 'They think they can just plug one piece of computer software in for another as though the Stargate is something they picked up at their local gadget store and...'

'I am certain you will triumph in your battle against those foolish enough not to recognise your expertise, Major Carter.' Teal'c said.

Go, Teal'c, thought Daniel with relief; the Jaffa was braver than he in interrupting Sam's rant.

'Actually,' Sam admitted ruefully, 'I think the problem is that they all do think I'm the only expert. They all just assume I don't have anything better to do.' She looked morosely into her blue jello. 'You know, like the fun stuff.'

'I thought overhauling the 'gate diagnostic system was fun for you?' Daniel said unthinkingly. He froze as Sam's eyes shot to him with a weird look in the blue depths that he couldn't quite decipher. 'You know because it's, uh, one giant technological puzzle?' He hurriedly tacked on.

Sam let him squirm for another moment before she let him off the hook. 'I guess I'm just disappointed that I wasn't allowed to go to Nevada.' She sighed and scooped up more jello. 'I do love playing with tech and going off-world but there's nothing like flying.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured understandingly.

Daniel didn't get it, but then he mused to himself, he was an archaeologist rooted to the ground and the dirt. All his team-mates had started as pilots - even Teal'c had started as a glider pilot in Apophis's ranks - so perhaps it was no surprise they preferred the air, flying through space and defying gravity. Daniel knew the thought that he was different from his team-mates might once have caused him to question his place, so he was pleased that he only felt a wry acceptance, and a knowledge that wherever they may have started, they all now belonged to the Stargate and its combination of gravity defying adventure and deep in the dirt discovery.

'I'd just like to be the one who does something _fun_ for a change.' Sam muttered.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'You mean like blowing up a gravity platform?' He waggled his eyebrows at the reference to their last mission.

She stared at him before ruefully chuckling. 'I guess that was fun. Sorry.' She motioned with her spoon. 'I'm just...'

'Having a bad day?' Daniel suggested.

'Try week.' Sam grimaced, scraping the last of her jello out of the glass.

Teal'c's eyes smiled slyly at her. 'Perhaps you have merely misplaced your mojo, Major Carter.'

She laughed then and grinned at him. 'Maybe.' She waved her spoon at them and set it down. 'Oh, hey; I talked with Jonas this morning.'

Teal'c's dark eyes warmed. 'How is Jonas Quinn?'

'Good, I think.' Sam tilted her head, a lock of golden hair falling over her forehead as she gave Teal'c's question serious consideration. 'He's enjoying the science stuff anyway.' She twisted her lips. 'He asked me for some info on accessing the crystal since the Kelownans want to take a look at it without us. He promised that he'd share what they learned.'

'I guess it's only natural that they'd want to do it themselves.' Daniel commented.

'I believe Jonas Quinn is sincere in his promise.' Teal'c added.

Sam nodded.

'So, you want to take a look at the house information for me?' Daniel offered tentatively, changing the subject.

'Later,' Sam promised, pushing away from the table, 'I should go back to the 'gate meeting before they forget to include something important in their calculations like the iris.'

'Dinner then at your place?' Daniel suggested as he and Teal'c followed her, placing their plates into the tray stack for cleaning. 'I'll pick up some Chinese.'

'And I shall bring ice-cream.' Teal'c offered as they got to the door of the mess.

'Sounds great. Thanks, guys.' Sam smiled at them. 'I'll see you later.'

Daniel watched as she walked off down the corridor in the opposite direction. He and Teal'c turned for the elevator. The compartment was empty when they entered and Daniel leaned back against the far wall as Teal'c pressed the necessary buttons.

He let his mind drift. Thoughts of Sam's restlessness and how it contrasted with his own sense of contentment slipping vaguely through his head until his mind settled on something he hadn't realised before. He frowned, unaware of the elevator doors sliding open and Teal'c preventing them shutting as the Jaffa realised that Daniel wasn't following.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c prompted briskly.

Daniel's head jerked up and he stared at the open doors blankly. Teal'c stepped back into the elevator and the doors slid shut again as the elevator began to move to some unknown destination.

'Something troubles you.' Teal'c stated with certainty.

'I just realised something.' Daniel admitted, wrapping his arms around his torso. 'When I had the memory of Bra'tac sending the iris code for Erebus...'

Teal'c waited patiently as Daniel swallowed hard.

'I saw _me_.' Daniel said finally. 'In the memory, I saw myself watching Bra'tac and...' he stumbled to a halt. 'How could I see _me_?'

'You do not believe it was your memory.' Teal'c realised, his dark eyes widening.

Daniel nodded. 'But if it wasn't mine then...' he shrugged helplessly. 'I know I made the decision to return to being mortal to help Bra'tac and Rya'c because I couldn't help them right then as an Ascended being - I wasn't allowed to.' He allowed. 'But with the issues that I've had with my memory,' he shook his head, 'I don't remember anything else about my time being Ascended. It's a miracle I remembered about them.'

'Perhaps your mentor sent you the visions to ensure your return was not in vain.' Teal'c suggested softly.

'I don't think so.' Daniel shook his head. He couldn't see Oma sending him the vision. But if not Oma than who? Had Skaara or maybe Shifu been with him on Erebus? And if not them, who else? He sighed and smiled tightly. 'I guess I'm not going to remember either way.'

The elevator stopped and Daniel realised they'd gone to the accommodation level.

Teal'c turned to him.

Daniel held up a hand before he could ask the question. 'I'm fine.' He smiled brightly. 'I should head back to my office. Do some work.'

Teal'c stepped out of the elevator. 'I will retrieve you when it is time to leave for Major Carter's.'

Daniel acknowledged Teal'c's words with a nod and gave him a small wave as the elevator doors slid shut again. He shook away the melancholy that had descended on him with his realisation. He should just be grateful, he mused, that someone had bent the rules and let him know the truth of why he had returned; let him remember about Bra'tac and Rya'c in time to save them.

He wandered out of the elevator and down the corridor to his office. The phone was ringing and he took the remaining steps at a half-jog, rushing in to pick up the phone.

'Hello!' Daniel said breathlessly.

'Daniel.'

'Jack.' Daniel sat down on a stool and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'How's Nevada?'

'Hot.' Jack said succinctly. 'I've been trying to reach Carter.'

'She's in the meeting for the overhaul thing.' Daniel reminded him.

'Still?' Jack said.

'Apparently it's complicated.' Daniel said, trying to remember Sam's exact explanation and giving up without really trying at all. He doubted Jack was interested.

'Tell her to check her email.' Jack said. 'Kerrigan allowed me to send her some of the footage. She'll get a kick out of it.'

'Will do.' Daniel agreed. 'You going to be back tomorrow as planned?'

'Should be.' Jack agreed. 'Why?'

'I was thinking of going house-hunting at the weekend.' Daniel's eyes drifted across his office to the neatly laid out leaflets on the central bench. 'Thought we could make it a team deal like we did with Sam's place.'

There was a beat of silence.

'Sure. Why not?' Jack replied. 'Just you know...'

'Don't forget snacks.' Daniel said dryly. 'Speaking of which; we had vanilla cake in the mess this afternoon.'

There was another beat of silence.

'Daniel,' Jack said seriously, 'just so you know: I hate you right now.'

Daniel laughed at the dull tone as Jack hung up on him. He heaved a sigh. He stood up and went to look at the leaflets. He picked the six he liked best and stacked them to the side to discuss with Sam later. He'd call the realtor tomorrow and make arrangements to see the ones they chose at the weekend.

He smiled in anticipation of Teal'c surveying the locale, Jack checking security and Sam worrying over whether the place was structurally sound. Contentment and something like happiness wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Daniel sent a silent thank you to whoever had given him the visions and provided him with the knowledge that he had made a choice; for showing him that he was right where he belonged.

fin.


End file.
